custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Link0505
Hello Link0505, I just want to let you know about my editing policy. I saw you put that link of the Makuta Armor on my Air cutter sword and I want to give you a notice. Thank for putting your link to that page. I just sometimes want to get a notice before any changes on my pages. Hope You Understand. {Make an Appointment to Me!} Use this to give notice on any other changes to my pages. Bye.Hodoka2 21:01, 11 February 2008 (UTC) -Thanks for responding to my message, and yes it's ok. {Make an Appointment to Me!}Hodoka2 00:03, 13 February 2008 (UTC). -No thank you. But thanks. {Make an Appointment to Me!} Hodoka2 16:48, 13 February 2008 (EST) Hey, 'Link' (May I call you that?)! It's me, Toa Retyk, and any articles or categories in my Category are ones that I created. This includes redlinks, but now that you Customized your userpage, I took my Category off. -Thankyou for thinking my blog was great. Hodoka2 06:16, 20 February 2008 (UTC) I see you already made the TBH article, and thank you for that. Could you please tell me when you make articles for my MoC's? I'm not mad, in fact, I want to thank you for making that article! But did you put some of your own content on it? It's alright, I just wanna know. Keep up the good work! - Crazy-Lihkan38 {Talk to me!} May I start editing it? -2/20/08 Thank you for reading my blog and thinking that it is great. Hodoka2 02:31, 21 February 2008 (UTC) -2/25/08 Yes you can amke those articles; In fact, you can even keep those MoC's! I don't really want them anymore. Make up your own stories about them! Keep up the good work! - Crazy-Lihkan38 {Talk to me!} Big Thanks Thank you so much for nominating me for the first admin of Custom Bionicle Wikia! It means alot to me. I'm glad you like my comics - I'm already making a movie! If you'd like to see some of it, I'll be happy to show you. Let me know if you need anything! Crazy-Lihkan38: Welcomes the Oracle23 {Talk to me!} Hey! Part 1 and 2 of the movie are done! Click here! "True" Dume tool page I would be happy if you made that page,and I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner,I've been busy lately. The OracleChat with me 16:52, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Nice job on both pages!I like your imagination!Thanks a bunch. ContribsThe OracleChat with me 15:22, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Other Pages Sure,you can create Falmakh City,but I'm not sure what the Kraakhan Nuva is.-- ContribsThe OracleChat with me 14:14, 25 February 2008 (UTC) You can create Kraahkan Nuva,but I searched for Falmakh and it didn't come up. P.S:Would you like to join TOP?-- ContribsThe OracleChat with me 14:16, 26 February 2008 (UTC) TOP You pretty much already have joined TOP.Just when you create an article related to my work,put Category:TOP Link0505.--Techie14:16, 29 February 2008 (UTC) WOOHOO! Guess what! CL88 COMIX: THE MOVIE PART 4 is now available! See it here! Parts -3 didn't really have ANY action, but this one does! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Who'' Else?]] - {What's Your Opinion?!?} *Yay, I can't wait either for part 5. I'm planning on better animation! Picture alrge armies in battle, with sound effects, can't wait! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''OMG I'' CAN'T WAIT!]] - {Talk to me!} OK -3/11/08 Thanks for pointing that out to me. I will correct it right now. --Hodoka2 22:59, 11 March 2008 (UTC) "Conqueror" Look, I'm trying to keep my patiance, but enough is enough. Why do you keep filling Conqueror's page with all of that stuff that DOES NOT belong there? I want MY version of his page, as I''' created the MOC and his back story in the first place. Toa Hydros August 15, 2008 Hey, --[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'''ThatDevilGuy]] ( [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Talk']] ) 08:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I'm Back OK, so I'm back. I wonder if anyone still remembers me, but... Well, I'll be active (I hope) on TOP and other things. --Link0505 06:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC)LINK0505 TDC Sure! --[[TDG|'That']] [[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:16, 6 May 2009 (UTC)!